No más citas
by Achlys-Nyx
Summary: ¡SHxJW! La cita de aquella noche había acabado antes de lo previsto y por muy extraño que fuera no era culpa de su compañero de piso.


**¡John x Sherlock!**

**Es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic… así que lo siento por adelantado.**

**No esperen mucho aunque espero que les divierta tanto como a mi escribirlo.**

_**-No más citas:**_

Cuando John volvió al piso Sherlock aun estaba con aquel extraño experimento de colores y olores estrambóticos, realmente no le extrañaba, al fin y al cabo había llegado pronto.

La cita de aquella noche había acabado antes de lo previsto y por muy extraño que fuera no era culpa de su compañero de piso. Esta vez había sido el mismo el encargado de arruinar el encuentro. Simplemente no se encontraba con ganas de más citas. Ya no estaba hecho para ir de una mujer a otra, o tal vez era que ninguna le llamaba la atención lo suficiente.

Alicia, o Diana, ni siquiera recuerda el nombre con la que había estado hace unos escasos cuarenta y cinco minutos, era una mujer parlanchina, con un pelo demasiado largo que se movía de un lado a otro y con una manía de tocarle la mano cada cinco minutos. En otro momento la habría descrito como una mujer con mucha conversación, de pelo largo, ondeante y hermoso, y afectiva. En otro momento.

Tal vez vivir con el ''asexuado'' Sherlock lo estaba asexuando a él también. Tal vez ya no quería más citas porque simplemente no le interesaban más las mujeres. Tampoco los hombres. Tal vez solo uno. Tal vez era verdad lo que decían.

Tenemos como amigos a personas. Sin importar si es hombre o mujer.¿ Era con el amor lo mismo?¿Realmente…?

-Ya estoy de vuelta.

-¿Otra cita que no ha funcionado? Esta vez no he intervenido. Y eso que me hubiera gustado conocer a Adela. –''¡Claro Adela!'' Pensó John asombrándose a la vez de que el detective si lo recordase- Una mujer muy hiperactiva. Seguro que ha mantenido el contacto físico contigo el mayor tiempo posible.-''Los toquecitos''.

-¿Cómo es que recuerdas su nombre? ¿Y cómo has sabido lo de… - Sus ojos se posaron en el experimento de Sherlock- Sherlock, ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? ¿Y por qué están los tés fuera de su sitio?¿No los habrás…

-Tranquilízate John, intenté prepararme un té pero no salió bueno. Simplemente no lo recogí. Con respecto a tu cita… Tú mismo me dijiste el nombre de la joven antes de marcharte y es evidente lo de su hiperactividad por el modo apresurado con el que habla. El contacto físico es normal en chicas con cierta baja autoestima, seguramente debida al fracaso de relaciones anteriores, por eso también lo de llamarte está tarde para recordarte la cita.

-Impresionante

Sherlock dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa ladeada.

-La pregunta es… ¿Qué ha pasado para que la cita acabara tan pronto?

-No lo sé. Tal vez ya no me interesen las mujeres.

Sherlock levantó la mirada del experimento- ¿Tanto te afectan los comentarios de la gente para replantearte tu heterosexualidad?

-No son los comentarios de la gente, simplemente estoy cansado de todas esas mujeres. Y tus comentarios sobre ellas… ya no consigo verlas interesantes. O son estúpidas, o tienen algún problema afectivo, ¡O están casadas y no llevan el anillo! Yo antes no veía todas esas cosas.

-Sí, tu capacidad de deducción ha aumentado- ''¡Vaya! Un cumplido que suena a cumplido!''- ya no pareces tan idiota como los de Scotland Yard- ''Ya decía yo…''- Aun así he procurado no hablar con tus citas de sus evidentes vidas. Y a esta última ni siquiera he llegado a conocerla.

-¡Oh! No he querido decir que sea tu culpa. Soy yo el que no está interesado y le ha hecho ver su evidente vida- Dijo esto último imitando el tono de superioridad tan característico de su compañero de piso.

-Al menos esta vez no has sido rechazado.

Ambos rieron ante el comentario. John estaba seguro de que efectivamente era la primera vez que era él el que decidía dejar las cosas. Y Sherlock simplemente lo sabía.

Cuando terminaron las risas Sherlock se levantó de la silla donde se encontraba y se dirigió a su sillón. Parecía que había acabado su experimento, o al menos se había aburrido de é.l

John quiso preparar té, pero algo le dijo que mejor sería esperar a comprar más. No se fiaba de la involucración del té en el experimento. Así que se sentó frente al detective, en su propio sillón.

La chimenea estaba encendida. La iluminación de la casa se tornó cálida. La luz de las llamas sólo rivalizaba con dos lamparillas. La luz de la cocina había sido apagada al salir ambos de la habitación. John leía un libro que había empezado unos días antes. Sherlock pensaba. Como siempre.

Esta vez no eran complicados casos los que inundaban sus pensamientos. John. Pensaba en John. En sus últimas palabras. Ya no estaba interesado en las mujeres. Eso no quería decir que no estuviera interesado en las relaciones.

Sherlock sabía que tenía sexualidad, por supuesto. Al contraría de lo que muchos pensaban si sentía deseos sexuales. ¿Era gay? No. No importaba si era hombre o mujer, lo importante era el cerebro. ¿Era virgen? Si. Evidentemente no había encontrado a nadie de su talla. Pero con John era distinto. No necesitaba que fuera un genio porque de algún modo solo ser como era bastaba. Irracional. No le gustaba, pero en el fondo solo temía salir herido. Quería a John.

¿Y John? ¿Estaba interesado en Sherlock? Por los últimos acontecimientos Sherlock creía que sí. Creía, y no sabía. Irracional e inseguro, por supuesto que no le gustaba. El doctor había disminuido el número de citas considerablemente y miraba más a menudo a Sherlock, con esas miradas que no estaba seguro que significaban.

John miraba a Sherlock. Hacía un rato que había dejado la lectura. Ahora solo observaba al hombre que se encontraba frente a él. Un genio, egocéntrico y manipulador, y de algún modo, sexy. Irene Adler tenía razón. La inteligencia es sexy. Y no conocía a ningún hombre más inteligente que Sherlock Holmes. También era cierto que la genética lo acompañaba. Sus ojos claros en contraste con el pelo negro, que caía sobre su frente en pequeñas ondulaciones, su esbelta figura, tal vez demasiado delgada, y su cara, sus facciones era extrañas (¡Como él mismo!) pero de algún modo atractivas.

-Sherlock, ¿En qué piensas?

-En ti. En nuestra última conversación.

-¿Y qué crees?

-Que te gusto.- Directo, como siempre. Y acertado.

-…-Sonrojo de John

-Y tú a mí.

-¿Qué?- John estaba sorprendido. ¿Eso era una declaración?

-John no me hagas repetirlo, sé que lo has oído perfecta…

Un beso silenció sus palabras.

-Creo que no voy a necesitar más citas.

Una mirada pícara de Sherlock acompañada de su media sonrisa.

Una risa dulce seguida de una mirada profunda y reconfortante de John.

-Entonces…

-Sí, Sherlock, creo que definitivamente la gente hablará. Al menos ahora no estarán equivocados.

Otro beso. Apenas un roce de los labios, como el primero, pero esta vez de parte de Sherlock.

-mmm… interesante.

-Sherlock no pienso ser tu experimento.

-Bueno, eso ya lo veremos.

El ambiente de la sala cambió, ahora era más íntimo incluso que antes. Una mirada. Directa. Intensa.

El beso que siguió al segundo fue más pasional. John que tenía más experiencia y no dudaba en invadir la boca ajena. Sherlock se mostraba más torpe y aunque sonara extraño en él hasta aturdido. Pero ya no podían parar aquello.

Los besos que siguieron fueron similares. La luz de la chimenea sólo volvía más cálido el lugar. En algún momento acabaron tumbados en la alfombra a los pies del fuego. John ya sin camisa y quitando uno a uno los botones del la camisa de Sherlock. Los besos y las caricias iban y venían. Sherlock cogió práctica en seguida, era rápido con el aprendizaje ,al menos si le interesaba.

Cuando ya no quedaban más botones que desabrochar John comenzó a besar el torso desnudo de Sherlock mientras le quitaba la camisa con suavidad. Nunca había comprendido por qué en las películas rompían la ropa cada vez que hacían el amor. Sherlock pensó lo mismo mientras acariciaba el cuerpo de John. No le extrañaba que tuviera éxito con las mujeres, realmente conservaba una figura de soldado bien escondida bajo sus suéteres, aunque tampoco imaginaba a John con otra ropa.

-Sherlock… Sabes que no hay vuelta atrás, ¿no?

-Elemental, querido Watson.

Y poco a poco el fuego de la chimenea se fue consumiendo mientras doctor y detective hacían sus propios experimentos.

Y allí, junto a una chimenea que se extinguía hicieron el amor hasta caer agotados. Y mientras dormían abrazados sintieron que aquello podría no estar mal, de hecho nada mal.

PRÓLOGO

A la mañana siguiente John despertó con la luz de la mañana, un brazo dormido por la presión que ejercía Sherlock sobre él (lo cual no lo molestó en absoluto, aunque ya sentía unos hormigueos desagradables) y una tortícolis por dormir sobre una alfombra.

Sonrío al ver que su compañero (y ahora… ¿novio?) aun dormía y decidió preparar el desayuno procurando no despertarlo al levantarse.

Ya en la cocina con unos calzoncillos y el té preparado vió que algo no marchaba bien.

- ¡Sherlock!¿ Éste era tu experimento?

Por supuesto Sherlock despertó al instante, aunque no parecía sorprendido por el grito de John. Miró el objeto que este le enseñaba. La tetera.

-¿Qué ocurre con la tetera?- Una falsa mirada inocente cruzó por su cara.

-A la tetera nada, ¡Al té! Es de un color extraño.

Por supuesto esto ya lo sabía. Maldito genio loco, no se había aburrido del experimento, lo que pasa es que esperaba a que John decidiese hacer té porque esa parte del experimento era demasiado aburrida y una mente como la de John podría realizarla sin problemas. Según confesó el propio Sherlock más tarde.

-¿De qué color es?

- Amarillo… es te amarillo fosforito.

-Interesante

**Fin.**

**Bueno, pues eso a sido todo… ¿Qué tal?**

**Creo que hay algunas partes que han quedado un poco extrañas, así que para el siguiente procuraré hacerlo mejor.**

**Inicialmente puse la siguiente frase:**

La tensión sexual que se formó en el ambiente fue tal que si hubiese sido inflamable el barrio entero estaría ardiendo.

**No sé en qué pensaba… **

**No me gusta escribir escenas muy ñoñas (aunque alguna vez se me escapan) y no se me dan bien las escenas de sexo (aunque practicaré) así que mi fic no ha sido muy audaz en ese tema…**

**La última aclaración que quería añadir, lo del experimento era por aburrimiento, no sé. Sería interesante un té amarillo fosforito.**

**Gracias por leer…^^**

**Achlys-Nyx!**


End file.
